


The many ways to use Tony Stark

by AnonWriting



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dark, Drabble Collection, F/M, Genital Torture, Humiliation, Hurt Tony, M/M, Multi, Non Consensual, Object Insertion, Objectification, Other, PWP, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Stretching, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonWriting/pseuds/AnonWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where the world thinks he's dead, instead of Coulson's death bringing the team together, the ability to use their toy whenever and however they want bands them together.</p><p>(Short scenarios and ideas that revolve around Tony being used as a relaxation and bonding device for the team. Some ideas may be used in later fics. Not hugely in order)</p><p>Will mostly be explicit. Tony will not be having fun most of the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toy is given

**Author's Note:**

> Nick Fury/Tony Stark
> 
> Warnings:  
> Objectification  
> Bondage  
> Buttplugs

Fury looked around at the Avengers. They were all tense and on edge, worried about Loki even as the demigod ignored them from the containment chamber.

They couldn't work together as long as they were edging around each other, wondering if Bruce was going to Hulk out or if Natasha was also compromised like Clint. None of them would be able to focus properly.

"For relaxation I've left a toy for you in the debriefing room. It will be for everyone's use while on the helicarrier." He grunted, gesturing at the doorway behind him. 

The Avengers all looked through the door curiously, admiring the way their new toy was tied up and bent over a chair in the corner.

Fury nodded at them, "Don't worry about maintenance, we've got a cleaner who'll clean it and recharge it twice a day."

He left them to their toy, jacket flaring behind him as he strode back to his office.

Nick had already removed as much of his own stress as he could into the toy, now it was time for work.

* * *

Tony shivered.

After being rescued from Vanko's explosion, he expected to heal up and return to Stark Industries. He didn't expect to be confined to a bare room and forgotten about for months (he thought it was months).

He was ecstatic when Fury himself entered the room, but quickly turned to dismay when he was forced down to the ground, arms handcuffed behind his back. Tony had babbled promises of money and inventions, but Fury had pulled out a ball gag (seriously a ball gag? Had Nick gone to a sex store?) and forced it in Tony's mouth, tightening the strap.

Tony burned with humiliation as his clothes were removed and he was bent over Fury's knee. He flinched and shuddered as a gloved finger probed at his entrance, pushing in past his burning muscle and rotating slowly. He gave a gurgled grunt around the gag as a second finger joined the first, scissoring against him. When the third joined and started brushing against the top of his walls, Tony had felt his dick slowly harden and rise. When he was at full hardness Fury gave him some rough strokes then the sudden coolness as a cock ring was squeezed over his dick and balls, painfully tight.

The finger in his ass withdrew and Tony was dumped on the floor. He curled up quickly, trying to protect his throbbing dick as Fury unzipped his pants and rubbed himself to full thickness.

Tony swallowed as he was pulled over to his bed and dumped on top. Fury didn't talk to him, or make any sign of acknowledgement of him, as he forced Tony onto his knees with his face in the mattress. This was going to hurt, three fingers weren't enough and he'd never done this before.

He felt Fury press against him, dick prodding at his entrance. Fury seemed to be making himself comfortable as he positioned himself before suddenly thrusting in. Tony gave a strangled cry as his head was forced down into the blankets. Fury thrust in all the way to the hilt, before pulling out again and thrusting in with more strength. He built up speed and Tony was left gasping at the friction, his balls hard and tight, bobbing beneath them. Tony's sure that if the cock ring was removed his dick would be flaccid by now, the sensation of Fury fucking his ass so alien and painful.

He gives a whimper as Fury thrusts forward and holds still, shooting his load into Tony.

Tony's relieved when Fury pulls out, but can't stop the cry of concern when a glass buttplug is pulled out, pressed into and sealing Fury's cum into him. 

He's hoping he'll be left to recover, but it doesn't seem so. Instead Fury tucks himself back into his trousers and directs two Agents into the room. They pick Tony up, ignoring his bound arms and bared ass. Between the two, he's carted out into some kind of board room. He watches nervously as Fury wheels a chair into the corner and motions the agents to place Tony over it sideways, presenting his ass to the air.

Tony swallows.

With some ropes they tie him there and Fury finally (finally!) leans down and removes the cock ring. His dick and balls throb from the sudden flow of blood, pins and needles tickling at him as the agents leave and Fury walks into the doorway of the room to talk to some people.

He's naked and cold, shivering in the aircon. His asshole keeps trying to push the butt plug out of him, but the narrow base keeps it in. He gives a frustrated sob.

Suddenly there's a commotion as several people wander in and stare at him, making Tony feel acutely aware of his naked and exposed state. He shifts uncomfortably as they poke at the buttplug and fondle his swollen balls.


	2. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Avengers minus Clint check out their new toy
> 
> Warnings:  
> Fingering  
> Electric shocks  
> Creative use of the electric prod

The Avengers crowded around their new toy curiously, admiring it's soft white flesh speckled with slight bruising around it's thighs. Fury had left a glass buttplug buried deep within it, showing the red inner walls and Fury's own come.

Steve prodded at the buttplug, pressing inwards then watching as it was slowly pushed back out into its original position, the rim locked tight around the narrowest part. He grabbed the end of it and wiggled carefully, mindful of his own strength. The way the toy's inner walls twitched and clenched against the plug was mesmerising. He slowly tugged it out, admiring the way the hole held onto it with slight resistance before coming free with a pop.

Natasha leaned around Steve to get a good look at the empty hole, sliding her fingers in effortlessly. She tested and examined his elasticity, letting out pleased hums as the anus returned to it's original shape. She massaged the inner rim and slid her fingers along the rectum's walls.

Thor was more curious about the toy's dick and balls. They were so different from his own and Jane lacked them at all. He held the entirety of them in one hand, marveling at their half hard state. He rolled the balls between fingers, testing the hardness and watched curiously as the dick hardened beneath his touch. He tugged roughly at it, swiping fingers over the tip as precum leaked out.

Banner watched the others check all the parts of their new toy, his eyes falling to a white manual on a nearby seat. It read _'Manual'_. He opened it to a singular page.

_**The Avengers relaxation device.** _

_Powered by self charging battery in chest._

_Do not remove battery for more than 30 minutes at a time._

_Currently untrained, self learning_

Banner circled their toy as it made little noises around it's gag. The eyes were wide and brown as the followed Bruce's finger as he waved it front. He then clapped a hand suddenly at it's ears, watching as it jerked in surprise. He noted down on the back of the manual that eyesight, hearing, verbal noises and ability to become aroused all seemed to be working. It was pale, but also seemed healthy.

Bruce wondered at their toy's ability to respond to other physical stimuli and cast his gaze around the room, resting on small electric prod on the table. Picking it up, he circled the toy as Thor tugged it into orgasm. Right as the toy shuddered into release Bruce casually administered a shock to the back of it's neck. He watched in pleasure as it gave a sudden yelp around it's gag, body flinching away.

He carefully tested the rest of it's limbs, ignoring the squeaks it made with each shock. It lurched forward when he pressed the tip to it's feet, trailing the prod up it's thighs.

The other Avengers finished their examination and stepped back as Bruce moved around to it's rear and considered the reddened anus and limp genitals. A quick zap at the balls gave him a muffled screech as the toy thrashed in the bonds on the chair. The trashing doubled when Bruce carefully positioned the prod and pressed it to the head of the toy's dick. The toy gave some squeals and flopped around like a fish. He stepped back and waited for it to calm, patiently patting it on the back until the squeals faded to whimpers and eventually silence.

He pushed the prod into it's anus and pressed the button.

Their toy screamed once, it's entire body going tense before the eyes rolled back into it's head and it went limp. He tugged the prod clear and slipped the buttplug back in.

The Avengers eyed their unconscious toy.

Steve nodded at Coulson lurking in the doorway, "It works fine, we'll keep it."

* * *

Tony flinched nervously as the tall blond one pushed the plug in and out of him. It moved slowly against his walls and gave him that irritating too full feeling. He held himself determinedly quiet as it was pushed in and out of him, making him desperately wish for the bathroom.

Eventually the maddening sensation of too-full was eased when the plug was pulled out, making him feel slightly empty instead. His asshole felt cold, but he jumped when he felt more fingers entering him. Unlike Fury's they were thin, so he quickly guessed it was the girl. She teased and rubbed at him, sliding fingers against the walls the Fury's dick had pounded earlier.

Tony felt nauseous.

A huge hand was suddenly holding his balls and dick, gently tugging them and warm against the aircon. With the fingers massaging and thrusting in his ass combined with the hands suddenly tugging at his cock, Tony was embarrassed to feel himself getting hard, panting in anticipation. The warmth was building up in his balls and he couldn't help the occasional gasps of arousal from leaving his mouth, drooling around the gag. He blinked at the hand suddenly waving in his face and jerked in surprise at a sudden noise behind his ears. The fingers in his ass thrust in harshly at his sudden movement while the hands gave a sudden tug at his dick

The pain from the sudden roughness tipped Tony over the edge and he felt his balls tighten in response. A second later the wave of pleasure from his orgasm crashed over him only to be interrupted by sudden shock and pain blooming on his back and traveling to his heart. Tony yelped, his teeth clamping down hard on the gag as his whole body shuddered away from the pain.

He barely had a moment to recover as small shocks of pain began blooming at different points of his body. His arms, his chest, several more times on his back. Tony gave a short screech as it reached his tender feet and he tried to move away, his heart hammering painfully as he blinked the tears away, trying to see behind him at the source of the pain.

His mind was a muddled mess and Tony hardly noticed as the stranger's hands left his body. His entire being was tense in anticipation of the next pain, trying to work out where it would be.

He didn't expect the shock to his balls and his mind was enveloped in white pain. Tony thrashed, his shoulders aching from being tied behind him for so long. He could barely breathe around the throbbing, burning pain as his balls drew themselves up tight into him. 

He screamed when the pain was suddenly present in his dick, his world exploding as sharp light slashed through his mind. Tony bit down hard on the gag and twisted his body, ignoring the pain from the bonds. His dick was on fire, his balls burning. His face was pale as Tony's eyes rolled mindlessly without seeing, every part of him focused on the pain as it spread through his stomach and into his lungs.

Slowly he started to calm, there wasn't a repeat and the pain slowly dulled down into a constant burning throb, every twitch of his penis renewing the sudden jabs of fire.

His breathing quickened as he felt something metal slide into his dick. He gave a slow groan of fear. Surely they wouldn't- Tony's thought cut off as all sense left him to nothing but the sudden fire in his ass, his hole clenching tightly around the burning invasion in reflex and making it worse. He screeched loudly, unable to hold it in as his whole body went rigid around the burning fire on his insides. Tony felt his mind exploding, the white lights turning to black as his body gave up and everything went to a painful black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm flattered at the interest! Especially considering the, uh, subject matters.
> 
> (If people have ideas or situations, feel free to share them.)


	3. Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making use of the new hole
> 
> Warnings:  
> Objectification  
> Insertion  
> Catheter imitation

Phil walked into the debrief room, intent on gathering coffee from the machine. It really was the closest on the floor.

While stirring in sugar with a plastic spoon he contemplated the bound toy. It blinked sluggishly at him, still bent over the chair with it's ass in the air. He noted it's extremities were a touch blue from the cold.

He took a sip from his coffee. Ah, perfect. He looked around for the bin and frowned in annoyance when he couldn't locate it for his spoon.

He gave a frustrated sign then paused as his eyes again slid over their new toy, honing in on the red asshole clenching butt plug. Yes, a suitable substitute.

Phil walked over and tugged the plug out quickly, ignoring the small cry beneath him. The spoon easily slid into the hole, the muscles barely twitching at the intrusion. Phil carefully placed the butt plug to the side and left the room, humming under his breath.

* * *

Steve growled as yet another pencil broke under his fingers, still trying to remember how much pressure to use when drawing. That made the 5th loss, it was such a waste. Sighing regretfully he grabbed the broken pieces and set out looking for a bin. He was sure he'd seen one in the debrief room near the coffee machine.

It wasn't there, perhaps the cleaner had taken it? Steve pondered as he held the broken pencils, feeling annoyed.

He wandered over to the toy, hoping for something relaxing. Steve quickly noticed the spoon sticking out, moving up and down in time with the toy's breathing. So that was the new trash bin. Steve felt a bit foolish for not realising straight away and carefully pushed the 10 halves into the hole. It clenched tightly around the pencils in reaction, the rim bulging. The toy made some noises of protest and Steve flicked it's dick in admonishment. 

Steve wandered off in search of Phil. Maybe he'd know where he could get more pencils.

* * *

Bruce growled in his head (never out loud, it scared people) as he stomped his way to the debrief room. The presence of all the SHIELD agents stressed him out, he needed some tea. He was sure there was a tea option on the coffee machine.

There was no-one but the toy in the room which suited him just fine. The Hulk was raging in the background, convinced they were surrounded by enemies he could do nothing about. He made the tea with jerky movements, pausing when there was no bin for the tea bag. He contemplated throwing it on the ground anyway.

A deep breath, he walked over to the window to look out at the sky. Deep breaths, he needed to calm down.

The Hulk raged, demanding they hurt the people keeping him here. Bruce ignored him as he turned around. They couldn't hurt anyone here, they had a responsibility not to.

He paused as he saw the toy, it's ass wide open around coffee spoons, scrunched up paper and broken pencils. It's breathing was laboured as the anus struggled to push the trash out.

Hulk couldn't hurt any people, but Bruce could surely play with their toy a little roughly. That should ease Hulk's need for some action.

Bruce brushed his hands against the rubbish, pressing his palm over it and pushing inwards. The toy made a strangled noise as he wiggled the pieces up and down. Bruce placed his cup beside them as he knelt, his now free hand reaching beneath the legs to grab at the dick and squeeze tightly, pulling it down suddenly. The toy gave another cry as he tugged that dick back towards him, stretching the balls tight.

With his other hand he carefully tied the string from the tea bag around the balls (cheap shit) and drew it tight. He let them go and admired them dangling limply with the bag hanging against the balls.

He slapped the penis with his hand just so he could watch them swing a bit.

Hulk seemed a little less tense. So did Bruce.

Reaching over he pulled the trash out with little care, sliding a finger in to feel around the gaping hole. It was warm and still tight, holding onto his finger now that the trash was out. Bruce felt his lip curl in disgust as how tight. It wasn't very wet yet, but he could fix that.

Pushing two fingers and a thumb in, he pried the hold open wider and grabbed his tea. Bruce didn't try to be careful as he poured it into the hole, watching as it streamed into the twitching tunnel, the toy trying it's best to wiggle free of the bonds, cries coming from it's mouth. Bruce kept pouring until the liquid neared the rim and started to leak out.

Putting his drink down, he grabbed the rubbish and pushed it back into the hole with it's steaming coating. Once it was all back in he leant back to admire his work. The tea was leaking out around the trash and trickling down the quivering thighs. The balls and dick were going a dark purple colour from the trapped blood, the teabag slapping wetly with each twitch and shudder the toy gave.

Bruce gave a smile as he left the room with the rest of his tea.

He felt much less stressed.

* * *

Thor thundered into the room, intent on grabbing one of those sweet juice boxes he had seen on the debrief table. He found the cloying sweetness of it delightful and couldn't wait for more.

Entering he was pleased to see there were some available and quickly grabbed a green one, shaking it with much enthusiasm. With big fingers he carefully freed the straw and pushed it through the hole. He drained the entire box in one long suck, feeling pleased at the taste.

Their toy looked too full to properly act as a bin and Thor was disappointed. He did enjoy the concept of throwing something in the correct pile to be cleaned up later. He placed it carefully next to the toy, leaning down to better inspect it's similar, yet alien, genitals. Grabbing it, he admired the plumb colour it had in the balls, presumably from the trash tied tightly around it. He tugged curiously, enjoying the noises the toy made in response. It was such a curious thing.

He pulled the dick back and upward, giving it a closer look. It was pale and long. Not as long or as thick as his own, but it had some veins pumping along it and a hole in the very tip. Thor rang his thumb over it curiously. The size was not that different from the hole from his juice box. Perhaps he could place at least half his trash in the proper location.

Grabbing the straw, he pulled it out of the juice box. Some droplets formed on the end, but he left them. It should help it go into the trash better.

Grabbing the dick with one hand, he carefully pulled it straight. His other hand pinched the bottom of the straw into a narrow point, then pressed it against the urethra pushing in against the resistance. The toy squirmed under him with quiet moans, but Thor ignored it and continued to push in patiently. The hips bucked against him with a muffled whine as he the straw went in up to the bend and Thor let it go.

The dick dangled stiffly, the bent tip of the straw peeking out. The swollen balls were a good dark purple now and slightly cold to the touch. He squeezed them tightly then heaved himself up. 

Their toy made a very good bin. Thor pondered other uses as he left the room.

* * *

Charlie whistled as he went about his job cleaning the Helicarrier. He was in a bit of a rush as he's realised he'd taken the bin for the debrief room but not returned it. He dreaded to think of the mess he would see, people tended to just leave trash on the floor without a bin.

Opening the door to the room he was pleasantly surprised that trash was not littering the floor like he expected, but was neatly packed into and around the Avenger's new toy. He'd been told about it so he didn't think it was an enemy trap, but he didn't expect to come across it. He as glad he was prepared and pulled out the water laden with liquid nutrients that all cleaners had been instructed to carry and feed to the toy.

He pulled it out, it looked a lot like a baby bottle, and tugged the toy's gag down. It babbled at him but he ignored it as he pressed the bottle to it's mouth and held it there patiently. The toy turned its head away but Charlie was well versed in feeding unwilling things. He leant down and pried its mouth open, pushing the bottle into the mouth and squeezing so the toy had no choice to swallow its food.

"Good, good. Eat your food. Good thing."

Charlie packed away the empty bottle and forced the gag back into the toy's mouth. The toy started thrashing against the bonds.

Shrugging to himself, he continued to whistle a happy tune as he pulled his gloves on and retrieved the trash, placing it in the bigger waste bin he had with him. He tsked to himself as he untangled the tea bag from around the toy's dick. He hated it when people tied tea bags to things, it was very unhygienic.

Charlie picked up all the rubbish and pulled out a new garbage bag. He appreciated the staff and Avengers finding a new bin, but it was much easier for him to collect the rubbish if there was a bag. He opened the bag and pressed it to the toy's hole, pushing inwards until four of his fingers had slid in with the bag. That was enough to hold any rubbish for now.

Whistling happily to himself, he gave the toy a quick slap on the buttocks and pulled the waste bin out after him. The cafeteria was next on his cleaning roster.

* * *

Tony flinched and shuddered as each new item was pushed into his ass, the pointed ends scraping against his inner walls and prodding uncomfortably against both his prostrate and bladder.

Agents came and left, some of them adding their own rubbish in the form of broken pens and balled paper, others idly tugging on his dick and poking at the trash.

Bruce, he'd heard the other agents talking about him, had been the most rough. Pushing and pulling the trash in him then filling him up with burning tea. His stomach cramped slightly and his balls _burned_ from the loss of blood flow.

When the demi-god had pushed the straw down his dick his body had shuddered as Tony started to cry. It was too much. His ass felt stretched and full, the slightest twitch form his muscles driving broken pencils into his walls. His balls were a swollen cold mass he could hardly feel anymore and his dick was on fire, forced into an unnatural straight state from the straw.

He was so relieved when the man came in and replaced all the items with a single bag. Tony could handle a bag. Even if he had forced him to drink from a baby bottle like some invalid.

He didn't expect the burning pain from having blood flow reintroduced to his balls, nearly screaming again from the sudden sensation of injured balls. Tony would be surprised if he could even have children after all this. If they ever let him go.

Tony shifted now that the cleaner was gone. It was the most pain free he had been since Tony has assaulted him in his rooms. Only the dull pain from the electric shocks and the sharper pain from the straw still in his dick was to the contrary.

He stifled a whimper as he shifted in his bonds, back aching from being tied over a chair all day. He could feel his dick leaking through the straw and felt so ashamed as the acrid smell of his piss filled the air. 

Tony let himself go, uttering small cries into his gag as the sky darkened and he lay bent over the chair with everything aching.

_Why..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure some things are not anatomically possible without more stretching but...
> 
> I don't know, I just like abusing Tony.
> 
>  
> 
> ...This was going to be a short drabble...


	4. Hulk's toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk/Tony
> 
> Warnings:  
> Fingering  
> Size difference  
> Somnophilia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Hulk/Tony weekend for me?
> 
> Just a short one

Hulk raged through the Hellicarrier, looking for the hammer man. He was angry and confused, Hulk didn't know where he was. Just that everyone was dangerous, a threat.

He roared at the empty hallway, smashing through rooms and scaring away small people. Hulk was so angry and a little scared. He'd looked out the window and seen nothing but sky. Hulk didn't want to be trapped again. He didn't want the tests and for people to attack him.

He stormed into another room. The hammer man wasn't there and Hulk angrily smashed the table. A slight sound caught his attention and he whirled around, ready to smash the attacker.

Hulk couldn't see an attacker and paused in confusion. The sound repeated and Hulk curiously walked around the shattered table. On the ground was a naked figure strapped to a fallen chair. Not a threat.

Hulk blinked down at it, something about it seeming familiar.

It whimpered again, eyes screwed shut and shaking. Hulk liked the noise and shifted closer, broken table crunching under his feet. This thing, Hulk felt a memory bubble up, this thing was a toy for him. This thing was _his_.

Hulk growled with pleasure as snapped the chair off and pushed at it with his hands, rolling it over onto its back so he could get a good look at it. Flimsy, puny toy. Hulk needed to be careful. He pushed the toy into the ground with his hands, slowly building the pressure as it gave a whine and gasped for breath around a gag.

Hulk liked seeing someone else tied up for once. Someone else trying to breathe.

The toy was trying to struggle but Hulk kept pressing down on its chest until it went limp, eyelashes fluttering as it tried to gasp. Hulk held still as the movements slowed down and the toy's eyes rolled back and it went limp.

Hulk lifted his hand and grunted, pleased that his toy was quiet but for the shallow breaths. He patted at it curiously but it made no response as Hulk pushed it this way and that. He shoved at it's genitals, confused at the plastic sticking out of it's dick. He poked, watching the cock roll limply and the balls wobble. Hulk ran his hands over it and flipped the toy onto it's belly, letting Hulk pat at it's soft back.

He heard a crinkling sound and Hulk pulled the thighs up to get a good look at his toy's hole. There was a bag sticking out that crinkled with the movement, some trash wobbling with the movement. Hulk frowned and pulled the cheeks wider apart for a good look.

It looked tight and felt warm when he rang a finger against it. Hulk carefully grabbed the bag between his fingers and pulled it out with a wet sound. Tossing it away he looked at the hole again as liquid seeped out. Hulk sniffed, it smelt bitter with a copper tint and leaked a white liquid. Hulk reached up again and prodded with a finger, marvelling at the warmth as it slightly opened around him.

The toy was still beneath him as Hulk pushed his finger further into the hole, watching as the rim clung to his finger and tried to resist Hulk. He pushed further, watching as it reluctantly swallowed up his knuckle. Hulk tried to push carefully, aware in the back of his head that Hulk's fingers are big and he likes the toy, so he can't break it too much.

Hulk curled his finger, watching as the toy's whole body twitched and it's dick started to harden. Hulk was glad to be in control for once and curled his finger again and again, until the toy's dick bounced stiffly with the plastic sticking out. Hulk rubbed a thumb over it, admiring the roughness.

There was a loud crash behind Hulk and he pulled his finger out and flung the toy into the corner. Who was disturbing Hulk's fun?

The hammer man was in the doorway and yelled at Hulk. Hulk roared back and charged at him, furious to have his play time ruined.

* * *

Tony whimpered on the ground as loud crashes happened outside. The Hellicarrier had given a horrible shake earlier and his chair had fallen over, pulling Tony down to the ground with the trash in his ass and that straw in his dick rubbing it sore. Every shudder of the hellicarrier sent vibrations of pain through him as he was reminded of the things stick in him.

The crashes were coming closer and something charged into the room. He couldn't help the cry he gave as the table next to him suddenly shattered. Whoever had entered the room went silent, then loud steps as it came around. Tony could see green out of the corner of his eyes and couldn't help the cry of fear as his chair was shattered. He barely had time to realise he was free but for the chains holding his arms together when the large green man flipped him onto his back and pressed down with giant hands, the fingers wide enough to equal several of Tony's.

He had a moment to fear for the arc reactor before all breath left him as the green man pushed down, drawing a pained gasp. He tried to breath inwards but his lungs felt compressed and they burned. The gag stifled his attempts and Tony started trying to struggle, thrashing his head as the green man pushed down harder.

He felt his vision dimming as he lost control of his body. He tried to gasp heavily around the gag. 

There was green above him.

Tony was floating in darkness.

His head was pressed into the ground, his ass on fire as something thick pushed into him and curled. Tony felt the darkness come back.

He was hard, Tony didn't know why, but the hardness hurt as the straw waved in the air from his dick. His ass felt like it was on fire, something was moving in him, curling into his prostrate with painful pressure.

He gasped when there was a loud commotion and the thing pulled itself painfully out of his ass. Suddenly Tony was flung in a corner, giving a yelp as he curled up into a fetal position, his bound hands still behind him and his rear throbbing with renewed pain.

The noises and roars faded away as Tony was left huddling in the corner, barely able to twitch from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 27th edit:  
> Sorry I got sick, then got a new job, then got sick again because autoimmune disease. It's not abandoned! Granted everything is in my head and not written down, but I will try to get some new chapters out to you soon

**Author's Note:**

> April 9th edit:
> 
> Just a bit busy, but do not fear. I've got loads of "chapters", they just need to be written properly. If I do disappear, I should return around mid May. Nothing dramatic, but I'll be without my personal computer for a few weeks and this is not something I'll visit on a work computer...
> 
> Thank you for the surprisingly large interest!


End file.
